This invention relates to a document registering and feeding apparatus. This apparatus is particularly adapted for use as a document feeder for automatic reproduction machines.
In the copying art is has frequently been found advantageous to support or transport the original document to be reproduced over a stationary platen while recording an image of the stationary original upon a photosensitive surface. In this manner, copies of the original can be reproduced from the photosensitive surface. Numerous document feeders for use with reproducing machines are known in the art. Representative of the broad prior art in this area of document feeders for placing a document on a transparent viewing platen are U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,710 to Sahley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,512 to Fackler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,363 to Baller et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,158 to Summers et al. The above first named patent shows the use of friction rolls for transporting the document over the platen. The remaining patents show the use of belt type transport devices.